A Goddess's Wish
by levi97100
Summary: 14 years after REACH Artemis dies of a disease that she got in a battle with Lex when she was a teen, Leaving her 13 year old daughter alone, Athena her daughter goes back in time to try and save her parents from their fate.
1. Chapter 1

**A Goddess's Wish.**

 **Summary.**  
 **14 years after REACH Artemis dies of a disease that she got in a battle with Lex when she was a teen, Leaving her 13 year old daughter alone, Athena her daughter goes back in time to try and save her parents from their fate.**

 **Genres: Romance, Drama, Comedy, Mature, Psychological, Mystery, School Life, Action, Adventure.**

 **Warnings: Violence, Gore, Selfhate, Drug use, Main character death, Death, Murder, Cursing.**

 **Possible Warnings: Eating disorders, Tragedy, Homosexuality, Animal abuse, Selfharm, Sex, Under age drinking, Alcoholism, Child abuse, Spouse abuse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Nor am I making any money from this story.**

 **Manual.**  
 **"Talking"**  
 **'Thinking'**  
 **Scene change ()()()**  
 ***Flash Back***  
 **(Highlight)**  
 **(A/N: ) Authors note.**

 **...**

 **Story.**  
 **Arc: 1 - One Hell Of A Weak.**  
 **Chapter: 1 - Not Ready.**

 **...**

"Artemis please you won't last much longer if you don't do the surgery." Dick explained for the 100th time, The scans have showed more bad news regarding Artemis's heath, He can't take it anymore for 10 years she has been refusing to take the surgery that could save her life.

"Dick I said no I won't do that to her." Artemis refused again, She knows Dick is just trying to help but she has made up her mind about the subject.

"Don't you think Athena would rather have her mother then a super power?" Dick retorts.

"I'm not taking the only thing Wally left her away." Artemis states, She wishes Wally her dead lover could have seen their beautiful daughter before he dead, It was only a month after his death and the whole Reach thing, That she found out that she was a month pregnant.

Dick knows how hard Wally's death was on her, It was hard on everyone who knew him, he was the life of the parties and the best friend of so many, When he gave his life for the world it broke Artemis more then anyone would have thought, Then she found out that she was having his kid and she retired the super Hero gig, Moved to a better part of town, And has spent the last 10 years of her life doing everything she can to raise the daughter of her and her lover.

It wasn't to long after she gave birth to her daughter Athena, That Artemis found out that she got poisoned with a rare disease in one of her earlier fights with Lex Lother, And that her health soon started to take a turn for the worse.

For the first few years she tried everything she could to recover and stay healthy so she wouldn't have to leave her daughter parentless, But when Dick found out the only way to save her life is to take a small part of Arthena's brain, The part that has Wally's genes, She refused and stop looking for ways to save herself, The only reason she has last as long as she has is because she is strong willed and Bruce made a medicine that slows the disease down a little.

"Artemis it's only her super speed and super healing factor, She will be fine it won't even hurt her and Bruce will be doing it, It's 100% safe, Please Artemis." Dick begs her, He doesn't want to lose another friend he has lost to many already.

"No Dick." She replies, She then takes the bottle of pills from his hand, They should last her a little longer then the old ones, They are a stronger form of the medicine. "I won't take anything that Wally left her away, No matter what, I'll be fine I've lasted this long, I'm sure I can make it a few more years, At least until she's old enough to take care of herself." She adds.

Dick sadly shakes his head, He knows no matter what he says it won't change her mind, She's hard headed and never goes back on her word, That's one of the reasons why his best friend Wally fell in love with her in the first place, She was his little spitfire, Just like he was her idiot, She never tried to date or even have any one night stands after Wally instead she spent all her time on their daughter, Trying to make up to her for not having a father.

Artemis never complains about her pain and health, Never wanting to worry the people near her, Or let her Daughter think something is wrong, Even when her sister Jade died in a battle against the Joker, She never tried to get revenge because she didn't want to put Arthena in harms way, Nor did she cry when others were around.

It breaks Dick's heart to see her suffer even more then she already has, She's had a hard life and has had more then one thing that would have broke a weaker person happen to her, And she still tries to brave through it and show none of her weaknesses. It reminds him of Bruce.

He wishes he could do something for her, But knowing her like he does. She will only get mad at him and tell him to mind his own business. Then later on that same day call and tell him she's sorry but she still doesn't want his help.

He can only watch as she walks away, He wonders if it will be the last time he sees her? Or if he will get to eat lunch with her and Batgirl like they planned next Tuesday?

()()()

 **[A Few Years Later.]**

Athena knows she's always been a bit different then all the other kids at her school. She's smarter then all of them and even smarter then some of the teachers as well. She's super good at all sports especially track.

She is quick to mouth off to anyone. (Much to her Moms, Annoyance.) She has long blond hair with light green eyes, And freckles. She's short for her age being only 4'8. (Her Mom tells her "She will get taller if she keeps drinking her milk.") Yeah right even she knows that's a lie, It's made even harder to believe her mother when she is smiling and laughing while she says it.

She doesn't know much about her dad other then he was a really brave hero who gave is life for the world, And without him the earth would not be here. She really wishes to know more but her Mom gets this sadness in her eyes every time somebody says anything about him.

From what she hears he knew the Flash, And worked along side her Mother while they were young. Her Mother once told her she fell in love with him at first sight but was to young and dumb to even know it yet.

She's never really got to meet any of her other family member like her Aunt who passed away a few years ago, Her Mom's, Father and Mother. She hasn't heard a single thing about either one of them, And her Dad's parents don't want anything to do with her because she reminds them to much of their dead son and it's to hard on them because they have lost so much already, At least that's what her Mom says they said.

She doesn't mind though because she has the best Mom anyone could ever ask for. Her Mom would do anything for her and she has proven it time and time again. Like the time when she was in trouble for mouthing off to one of her teachers and said teacher called her a little bitch.

When her Mom finally stopped beating the man in middle of his class room, The cops had showed up with Nightwing AKA Dick.

If it wasn't for Dick then her Mom would have went to jail for beating a man half to death in front of a class of middle schoolers, After that no teacher has even looked at her funny, And her class mates decided to stop making fun of the fact that she has no Dad.

"Hey Mom would you mind making me a P&J before you go to work?" She ask as her Mom as she is getting ready to go to her new job working at a office filing paper work for some super big company called GothCorp.

"What happened to you wanting to pack a ham sandwich for school?" Artemis asks without even looking up from the pile of clean clothing on the floor in her bedroom, She's sure she put her long sleeve black top in this pile.

Athena tries to not let her eyes fall on the old straight line scars on her Mother's left wrist. She knows how uncomfortable and guilty it make's her mom feel when she looks at the scar's her Mom gave herself a long time ago.

"Yeah I felt like ham earlier but now I'm wanting a P&J." She answers then looks down at the pile of clothing on the floor seeing a black long sleeve shirt, She picks it up. "Oh and is this what your looking for?" She ask throwing the cloth to her Mother.

Artemis catches the shirt, And takes a look at it. "Yes perfect thank you sweetie." She says before striping herself of her night shirt and putting the new work shirt on. "And sure, Do you want one or two?"

"Two Please!"

"Okay just give me one sec." Artemis says as she slips her black flats on, Then she goes to the mirror to check and make sure she looks okay. Looking at her own reflection she notes she looks good enough, The make up is really doing it's job and hiding the dark lines, And bags under her eyes from not getting enough sleep, And the paleness of her skin from her failing heath.

The last thing she wants is for people to be able to tell she's on deaths door, No she hasn't even told her baby girl Athena about how bad her heath really is yet. She knows she needs to tell her soon so she can be prepared for when her Mother is no longer around.

Artemis has already talked to Dick about it, He said he will take her in if her heath fails her before Athena is an adult. Athena has always liked him, Artemis thinks she might even hold a crush for her dead Dad's bestfriend, Artemis can only hope that her Daughter finds somebody like him, When the times right.

It would be nice if her Daughter can have wonderful kids of her own like she did, If she can find that special person who lights up her life and makes everything right in the world like Wally did for Artemis.

Artemis knows she will not live long enough to see grand children, Or most likely even meet the man who will still her Daughters heart and never return it, Like Wally did to her. She knows that she will be leaving this world missing out on so many great things, So many wonderful moments with her Daughter, So many chats with old friends.

But she knows part of her has been dead since that day: June 20, 2016. So she is partly ready for the end, She knows she won't be meeting Wally because he was such a good guy that there's no way he didn't go to heaven, But she knows she has done so many things that can't be erased no matter how much she tries. She will burn in hell along with her Sister, Her Mother, And Father when it's their time.

She wishes she would have let Jade, Roy and their Daughter Lian come around, But she couldn't risk letting Athena get to close to them. For fear of her Father and Mother figuring out that she had a child.

She doesn't even let Barry and Iris and their kids come near Athena because she fears that her Daughter will put together how they are related, And that's not something she wants her Daughter to figure out yet, She doesn't need to know that her Father was Kid Flash, If she finds out then she will start trying to use the powers that Artemis has kept from her, Artemis knows she couldn't handle her baby girl wanting to be a super Hero like her Father and she once were.

And she knows if her Daughter finds out she has super powers, She will train just like Artemis used to and then will want to follow in her Father's foot steps and become a super Hero and save the world. That life didn't work out for her nor Wally so she can't let her Daughter have to go through what she has.

After checking herself one last time in the mirror she heads to the kitchen and starts making her beautiful Daughter two P&J's, She listens as her Daughter talks about how stupid her math teacher is and how he didn't even know some simple problem. (Artemis didn't know even, She bets only Wally would have understood what Athena was talking about.)

As she drops her Daughter off at school giving her a little kiss goodbye, She feels a huge amount of pain in her heart, She pushes it down, And drives away from the school making her way towards her new job.

()()()

 **[After School.]**

As Athena walks out to school she doesn't see her Mothers car waiting for her instead she sees Dicks. 'Well maybe she got hold up at work, It is a new job after all.' She thinks to herself as she calmly walks over to the black sports car.

Once she is standing by the window, Did rolls it down. "Get in we need to talk about something." Years of training with Batman helps him from crying in front of Athena, It also helps him say it like it's just another normal day.

"Um okay so are you taking me home then?" Athena ask as she gets in the car, And puts her seat belt on, She's not sure why Dick locks the doors and rolls the windows back up but she doesn't really care, She's just glad to get to spend some time with Dick while he's dressed in normal clothing. 'Damn he's hot.' She thinks to herself trying to not fan herself as she thinks it.

Dick waits for them to be far away from the school before answering her. "No we are going to the hospital." He keeps his eyes on the road but he knows she's panicking right beside him, It makes him want to get sick.

"Why what's wrong? Don't tell me it has something to do with you picking me up instead of Mom." She begs, She can't lose her Mom, She's the most important person to her, Her Mom is the best person in the world.

"I'm sorry, But Artemis is only got a little time left and she wishes to spend it with you." He answers he can feel the tears in his eyes, But he fights them he's driving he can't let his emotions get the best of him.

()()()

 **[20 Minutes Later.]**

They are running down a hallway which leads to the room where Artemis is taking her final breaths, Even the thought makes Dick feel like getting sick he can't even think about how bad Athena is feeling about the fact that her Mother is about to die and leave her forever.

She's only 13 for gods sake, Damn she shouldn't have to go through something like this, Artemis also shouldn't have to go yet she's still young, She deserves the chance to live a happy life, To see her Daughter get married and have kids, She deserves to get old and wrinkly.

Not dying at the age of 34, Because of a very painful disease that she got from a fight with Lex Luthor when she was just a teen. She hasn't even got to watch her Daughter grow up all the way yet, She hasn't got to make up with Barry and Iris yet, He knows that's something she wishes to do. She hasn't even got to explain who she really was, Who Wally really was, To Athena yet.

Once they get to the door which is Artemis's he steps back. "You go in, She wants to spend her time with only you her Daughter." He states, He wishes he could say his goodbyes to her as well but he understands Artemis's wishes, That's why he hasn't told anyone else about her being on her death bed yet.

He will make sure Artemis gets to spend the last of her life with her Daughter, The person she cares for more then anything in the whole universe.

()()()

As Athena walks into the room leaving Dick behind her, She looks around the room. (It's small and plain.) Before closing the door behind her, And walking over to the bed which has her smiling Mother on it hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"Come sit." Artemis says softly as if she's about to tell some bed time story, The fact that she won't hear any more of those from her Mother makes her tears that she has been fighting to keep in finally over power her and run down her face.

As she sits down beside her Mother, Artemis softly wipes away the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I made you cry I promised I wouldn't do that to you again but it looks like I broke that promise." Artemis states sadly.

"No it's not your fault you have nothing to be sorry about." Athena defends, Her Mother has spent the last 13 years of her life giving her everything she has ever wanted, She has nothing to apologize for, Nothing at all.

"Oh but I do have so much to be sorry for.. Listen I'm going to tell you the name of your Father." Artemis says, Athena's eyes widen her Mother never talks about her Father. "His name was Wally West, When he was a Hero he went by Kid Flash, His Uncle was Barry Allen." She waits for all the information to sink into Athena's brain before she continues.

"The reason I didn't tell you before is because I was scared you would want to be a Hero once you found out you have super speed, I don't want you to live the life I have." After she finishes she starts coughing up some blood she tries to hide it by coughing it into her hand and sticking her hand under the blanket but Athena still sees it.

"I'm... So-r..-ry but I think (Cough... Cough..) That Dick will have to tell you th-(Cough.)e rest." Artemis gets out between her coughing fit, She's running out of time she can't go yet she still has other things to tell her Daughter before.

"Mom hold on I will go get some help." As Athena tries to stand up she feels a soft gentle but firm and strong hand grab her wrist, She turns to see Her Mother giving her a smile.

"No need they can't do anything, Anyway." Artemis says. "I love you Athena, I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone. I really tried to hold on longer I promise you I did." Artemis says in the same soft voice she gets when she talks about Wally. It makes Athena cry even holder, She hugs her Mother for the last time as her loving Mother pats her head and plays with her hair.

"Your hairs gotten so long, Your really growing into a beautiful young lady." Artemis says stoking her Daughters long blond hair.

"It's still not as long as yours though." Athena tries to say playfully but she knows it came out as another sob. "I love you Mom so much, I think your the coolest person ever." She tries to tell her Mother how much she loves her, But she knows she can't put into simple words how much she loves her Mother.

"I am pretty cool huh?" Artemis says chuckling lightly, It hurts to much to fully laugh. She can't let her daughter see how much pain she's really in, No her Daughters last time seeing her Mother won't be sad, And her Mother won't be all weak and crying out in pain, No she will see her Mother having fun, And being grateful for Daughter being there with her.

Athena really wants to beg her Mother not to leave her but she knows she can't do that, It won't change anything, All it will end up doing is making her Mother's last moments even more sad.

"Yes your the coolest." She says trying but failing to stop the flowing of tears that are coming out of her eyes, Like mini waterfalls. Her eyes hurt so much from crying, She feels like she's going to get sick or faint, But she can't not in front of her dying Mother.

A small real smile lights up Artemis's face, She's glad she asked Dick to give her and her Daughter some alone time on her final moments. She's grateful to have been able to live as long as she has, And be able to see and raise her amazing Daughter like she has.

Athena hears the beeping stop and flatline, And she knows her beloved Mother is no longer part of the world she lives on, When she looks at her Mothers body, It appears as if she is just sleeping, Her smiling face makes it look like she's having a good dream, Maybe her Dad's there with her and that's why she's smiling like she is.

()()()

The ride to Dicks house is all a blur, She's not sure how she got into a bed, Or how she got changed into night clothes, All she knows is that she wishes that she had one of her Mom's _P &J's_.

 **END Of chapter.**

 **Damn I made this long and sad, The next few chapters won't be as long.**

 **So this is an idea that came to me one day when I was taking a shit, So please let me know what you think? Please review and follow/Favorite it will make me really happy and help me want to update soon.**

 **Also if anyone wants to be my Beta please PM me and let me know.**


	2. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note.**

Hello everyone reading this. I'm truly sorry this is not a real update. I would also like to say from the bottom of my heart that I am sorry about not uploading, I know most of my stories have not been update for a very, Very long time. Some 6 months or more.

I do have reasons for why I haven't updated for a while.

1: Being as I have been moving (Again.)

2: Laptop has been broken. (Again.)

3: After having my laptop fixed for a period of time I was without internet and could only use my old phone which is really hard and annoying to write on.

4: I've been super busy with life. My sister 3 months ago had her first child, And has needed help from me. To help her watch the new baby as well as just to help with random things. Picking heavy stuff up, Changing the baby. Ect. Ect.

5: I have grown bored with some pairings, And fond of new ones.

6: I've over came some personal problems but gained new ones.

7: Some of my stories I have grown bored of writing or feel it is to hard to keep writing on the same ideal that I made the story on to begin with. Therefore I have been having a hard time keeping the same theme and tone to the story.

8: I'm lazy, In my free time I like to relax and read other peoples stories. Not to say I don't like writing, Because I do, I love it. (want to become a pro) But sometimes writing for a story that I don't like can be more of a chore then a pleasure.

I have more reasons but I feel like they would only sound like excuses so I won't list them.

But fear not I am not dropping any of my stories, I would never leave a story unfinished. If I could help it. But at the moment I am remaking my account. And I am thinking of which stories to do first.

I have made promises to make stories for a few people, So those will be first. Sorry. But then I will open a poll most likely on which to do next.

But I do have a few one-shots I want to make as well.

Most of my stories will be either rewritten. Heavy edited. Or remade completely. Because I as a person as well as a writer have grown, And changed a lot recently. I have dealt and been a part of things that were a first to me.

Also I want Beta's for my stories before writing more for them. No more crappy grammer, And weird writing style. (Even though this note is probably got bad grammer lol.) My readers deserve better then what I have been putting out there.

Sorry this note has been so long, Next time I will hopefully be able to keep it shorter. If you read through all of it I'm surprised, And grateful. If anyone of you have any questions or ideas then feel free to either leave them in the reviews. Or PM me. I will try to respond to them all as soon as I read them. I'm always happy to hear what you think.

Until next time we meet. Be safe, Have happy, Healthy lives. Get married, Have children. Finish school. Get yourself a Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Do whatever it is that makes you happy. And if you ever want to share what you've done since last we met. Or what your planning to do until we meet again. Feel free to PM. I would love to get to know each of my readers on a personal basis. To learn more about you, And what you like. I'll share some of my life as well if you want.

~ **Levi97100.**


End file.
